Question: In 49 years, Ashley will be 8 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ashley's age. Let Ashley's age be $a$ In 49 years, she will be $a + 49$ years old. At that time, she will also be $8 a$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $a + 49 = 8 a$ Solving for $a$ , we get: $7 a = 49$ $a = 7$.